


a whole new world

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Zhuly.”</p><p>	“Ugh, don't call me that. What?”</p><p>	“Uh. Well, first thing, what exactly are you doing?”</p><p>	“I'd explain but you wouldn't understand and that'd be weird for both of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a whole new world

“Hey Zhuly.”

“Ugh, don't call me that. What?”

“Uh. Well, first thing, what exactly are you doing?”

“I'd explain but you wouldn't understand and that'd be weird for both of us.”

“Okay then. I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“I should have tried harder. To help you get out more and deal with your problems. I shouldn't have hid you from Danny.”

“You didn't hide me from Danny, I hid me from Danny. I think we all played a part in it. I was told I was a monster, I believed I was a monster. I'm the monster parents tell their children stories about.”

“I think you've seen Thor too many times.”

“What can I say, I identify with Loki.”

“Going to take over the islands?”

“I could if I wanted to.”

“You know we love you, right?”

“This conversation is getting awkward. That or its your lack of social skills.”

“Zhul. Stop deflecting.”

“I'll be honest, no I didn't. I mean... until Danny brought it up, I didn't even know you guys considered me your brother. John only ever called me his kid the one time.”

“Let me put it in a way you'll understand, geek boy: you are our brother and we your family.”

“Ugh! No hugging!”

“Shut up and take the love.”

“Love you too Steve.”

***

“ZHUL!”

“Um, hi. Your dad asked me to pick you up from school.”

“This is awesome! Guys, see guys, I told you. My uncle's a smurf.”

“...”

“Oh hell, sorry.”

“I'm gonna let that slide but watch the mouth. I'm pretty sure your dad will blame Steve.”

“But you're the one with the dirty mouth.”

“They don't need to know that.”

“Can we go do something? Daddy's worked late all week.”

“You like baseball?”

“I've never been.”

“That... you poor child, that is a travesty.”

“You're weird.”

“I'm a different species, what's your dad's excuse?”

“He says he has to be to deal with Uncle Steve.”

“That is very very true. After school league is playing, we're going. Like, right now.”

“Uncle Zhul?”

“Yes?”

“You're weird. But I love you.”

“Love you too Gracie.”


End file.
